I'm With You
by Carapheonix
Summary: A song fic ( 1st 5 ch r AL the rest r we) about Zoe and Kouji ( IS A ROMANCE & I USING ENGLISH NAMES!) the team spilts up to find Kouji after he and Duskmon disappear, only Zoe gets in a little trouble, will anyone be there to help? After ep. P.S.
1. A Torturous Pain

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you how I got this idea that that kind of thing, well you see:  
  
I'm sitting here reading a fanfic about Zoe and Kouji, listening to Avril Lavigne's I'm With You and all of a sudden something clicks...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Avril Lavigne's song(s) so if you sue, I'll stop writing this, wouldn't want that now would we?  
  
(s)=song  
  
* Thinking *  
  
~ Memories ~  
  
(Kouji)= Kouji's POV ya dum dum  
  
(Zoe)= well if the last one was Kouji's POV guess what this one is. Zoe's POV  
  
Now then on with the story!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
I'm With You  
  
A Torturous Pain  
  
(Zoe)  
  
We had spilt up, still looking for Kouji. I had ended up at a cliff, a river not too far below, nearby, it was dark now, I would be meeting back up with the others soon... * Why am I so depressed, sure he is one of the team and everything but...I don't know... Somehow this is different. * I look up to find an old rickety bridge. Not really thinking of evolving I start to make for the other side. I slip and barely catch my self. I try to look around only to find that it is raining now, I mentally kick myself for not remembering I could evolve. I take out my D- Tector and start to evolve. " Execute Spirit-" I was interrupted as the bridge swayed and I tripped the D- Tector falling out of my hand and over the side of the bridge, I scream reaching out for it when my foot breaks a little hole through the board my ankle stuck in it. It was bleeding and I could tell it was broken, tears running out of my eyes as I screamed for help. The rain drenching me plastering my hair and clothes flat against me, it was raining hard now. Memories that I didn't want to relive coming to the surface.  
(S)  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
(S)  
  
~ "Here take it" I look up at Kouji, he's offering me his jacket, I give him an uncertain look, my insides giving a little twist. "I don't need it, and you're cold so take it." I smile and take it from him. "Gratis!" ~  
  
"Kouji..." The name is whispered, escaping my lips almost as a prayer, for I knew; * If Kouji was here, he'd help me, he'd know exactly what to do... * Tears fall down my face faster now. "Please Kouji, help me."  
  
(S)  
  
I though that you'd be here, by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound.  
  
(S)  
  
(Kouji)  
  
I walk around still looking for Duskmon; he had to be here somewhere. I stop at a river splashing some water on my face. That's when I noticed something... a pink sparkling something, close to where I was, in the river. I get up from my kneeling position and wade through the water towards it cautiously. I reach down trying to keep my balance as the river threatened to pull me down, I picked it up and gasped in shock, my mouth voicing the cause, "Zoe..."  
  
******************************************************  
  
MUWHAHAHA  
  
I want one review at least before I continue  
  
~*~ Cara ~*~ 


	2. Wanting To Be Heard

LMAO I love the two reviews I've gotten so far so I've decided to update and stuff.  
  
REVIEW RESPONES:  
  
Otaku-no-miko- tankies for reviewing  
  
Dragons star- LMAO!!! Tankies for reviewing. Is THIS fast enough? Dun worry she's not going to be Damsel in Distress once she gets her D- Tector back hehe ::evil grin::  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
I do not own Digimon or Avril Lavigne's song(s) so if you sue, I'll stop writing this, wouldn't want that now would we?  
  
ANYWHOS  
  
This is so coolz I got another Idea for a fic on them and I'm not even done with this one xD!!!  
  
(s)=song  
  
* Thinking *  
  
~ Memories ~  
  
(Kouji)= Kouji's POV ya dumb dumb  
  
(Zoe)= well if the last one was Kouji's POV guess what this one is. Zoe's POV  
  
( Tommie)= do I even have to say it?  
  
(JP)= Guess  
  
(Takuya)= for cryin' out loud ya know what this means if your not an idiot!!!  
  
(DM)= this one might be little difficult, but it's Duskmon's POV, hint hint!!  
  
STORY TIME!!!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
I'm With You  
  
Wanting To Be Heard  
  
(Zoe)  
  
I was crying trying to get my foot out of the hole wincing as my broken ankle was jammed and jerked painfully. Trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears from falling as I continued to scream for help, wishing for someone to hear me. " HELP ME!! PLEASE ANYBODY!! TOMMIE!! JP!! TAKUYA!!! KOUJI!!!" my voice broke and I could no longer scream as I broke into sobs my voice continuing in a whisper still trying to get my leg free from the bridge's hold. Another memory comes to the surface.  
  
~ "ZOE PLEASE COME OUT IT WAS JUST A JOKE!!!" I was in a closet crying softly, the guy I had liked had just humiliated me. He told me he liked me and asked me if I felt the same. I answered with a yes and he leaned forward to kiss me. I also leaned forward my eyes closing, only to have my face connect with pizza instead of his lips. He literally rubs it in and I get up and run off with people laughing at me. Since then I've always kept my distance from boys that I liked... ~  
  
I shook my head wiping my tears the rain blocking my view as I tried to bang in the wood around my foot.  
  
(S)  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
(S)  
  
I hear a growl and look up... there stands a vicious looking Goblimon.  
  
(S)  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
(S)  
  
I can feel my eyes widen and I struggle fiercely to get free. I give up on that as I see him advancing towards me, I pick up some loose wood using just about all my strength to break it free and I throw it at him hitting him in the head. But that just makes him angry. He growls and walks towards me. I'm paralyzed, unable to move or breathe as he slowly stalks towards me.  
  
(Kouji)  
  
I run through the forest looking for any trace of her. I curse to myself and I can feel fear grip my heart. * Why do I care so much about her? Knowing them they misplaced it or knocked it in the river... nothing to be afraid about right? * I hear a distant scream barely audible... Though it's sounds like... "KOUJI!!!" My eyes widen, I'd know that voice from anywhere, she's afraid... What if something happened to her? "ZOE HOLD ON!!" I run in the direction of the voice hoping that I'm not too late.  
  
******************************************************  
  
NOOO ZOE!!!  
  
WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO ZOE?!?!?  
  
Oh wait I'm the one writing it huh...  
  
hmm... guess it's up to me then  
  
::rubs hands together::  
  
AT LEAST ONE REVIEW!!  
  
~*~ Cara ~*~ 


	3. Dangerous Conclusions

Hellos I forgot to clear things up earlier and I got a flame or two so I wanted to do it now...  
  
This is placed after they fully defeat mercurymon and all that Jazz. Kouji can't find Duskmon so when he knows that one of his teammates is in danger he goes to help them. Would you people rather that he would walk around aimlessly screaming "DUSKMON YOU IDIOT GET OUT HERE!!" I mean seriously.  
  
And the reason I deleted that one flame is because I said no flames... didn't I? DOOT! ::slaps forehead with hand:: ... I knew I forgot something!  
  
In this story BTW it's pink b/c Lavender is to too long a word to keep repeating so everything involving Zoe ( except for her evolving color which REALLY IS PINK!)  
  
Plot: is a secret I left it out on purpose so that I could drag you along until the very end.  
  
Cliffhanger? : No, that wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger, I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen next in the story yet.  
  
OTHER REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Hiei's girl: hehe you really think it's good?  
  
Issa - Elven Maid: LMAO would you really review THAT MANY TIMES?!?!?! Well err... here is your  
  
Dragons Star: No don't apologize it was amusing. It made me want to clear it up before you killed someone XD!!!  
  
S.Sting: You think this one is best? Sadly no it's not; personally I think that Shadow Prophecy by Darkness Promise is the best.  
  
Cloaked Fox: read above that is basically, partly for you.  
  
Peace: hehe this soon?  
  
Laura-chan: you like it? YAY!! ::jumps for joy, hits head on ceiling passes out large lump coming out of head.  
  
Tigermoon: I E-mailed ya hope ya like this chapter.  
  
Analei: tell me what ya think of this okie?  
  
KEY:  
  
(s)=song  
  
* Thinking *  
  
~ Memories ~  
  
(Kouji)= Kouji's POV ya dumb dumb  
  
(Zoe)= well if the last one was Kouji's POV guess what this one is. Zoe's POV  
  
(Tommie)= do I even have to say it?  
  
(JP)= Guess  
  
(Takuya)= for cryin' out loud ya know what this means if your not an idiot!!!  
  
(DM)= this one might be little difficult, but it's Duskmon's POV, hint hint!!  
  
(%*%)= Note from me!  
  
~*~*~ FB ~*~*~ = flashback  
  
Question of the Chapter:  
  
This is something new I'm trying out. You see if you answer this question correctly then I update two chapters instead of one. Well NEwayz onto the question:  
  
What is the Italian word for beautiful?  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
You know the drill I know own you no sue me keep writing like caveman! ^_^  
  
DEDICATIONS AND FINAL CLEAR UPS:  
  
WHOLE STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER PHANTASMAGORIC SAKKAKUMON  
  
&  
  
CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DRAGONS STAR!!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I'm With You  
  
Dangerous Conclusions  
  
(Tommie)  
  
"KOUJI WHERE ARE YOU?!" I had been screaming for awhile now, in the mean time it seemed that the raindrops had comet o keep me company for they were raining down on me and clinging to my skin. I sighed giving up; it was time to meet the others now. I froze, it sounded like someone was screaming for me, from a LONG way away. I waited to see if it happened again or if it was my imagination. When it didn't happen I shrugged and walked to the cave where I was supposed to meet the others.  
  
(%*%)  
  
I wanted to put these in there so that you didn't think that the others died and fell off the pages of my fan fiction...  
  
(DM)  
  
I looked at the forest before me, the fat one's body in my hand... what did they call him? JP yes... that was it. I smirk the ran pelting down onto him his D-Tector in my hand, he didn't even see me soon enough to evolve... hmm what a pity.  
  
(Takuya)  
  
I heard a muffled noise awhile back and figured it was Bokomon or Neemon so I walked closer only to see two other familiar figures. A round plump one that could only be JP in the hands of... " DUSKMON!"  
  
(Zoe)  
  
I get an idea when the Goblimon is just a few paces away. I stood up the best I could using the rope on the side of the bridge for support and then I pulled keeping my hold on the rope so I wouldn't fall, biting my lip in pain trying not to scream. I heard wood cracking and a relieved look crossed my face. With a final hard jerk my leg was free. I turned around and as fast as I could with my now broken foot & ankle I hobbled across the bridge with the Goblimon going after me. I was almost there when the bridge lurched and I was thrown over the side holding onto the now slowly breaking rope as the Goblimon came up to me looking over the side at me.  
  
(S)  
  
Won't you, take me by the hand?  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
(S)  
  
It grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the side and ran off the last few steps to the land before setting me on the soft grass. It looked at me and took a few steps forward as I scrambled back taking in sharp breaths from the pain.  
  
(S)  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
(S)  
  
"Wha... What do you want with me?" I looked at it eyes wide as it held out it's hand to me.  
  
(Kouji)  
  
I came to a fork in the path (%*%: is that cheesy?) so I stopped looking around for some sign of anything that even looked like Zoe had been there. I held back a scream of frustration and tried to think calmly. * Okay Kouji don't panic, if you were a ditzy blonde girl who isn't afraid of anything where would you go?* I look at the path to the left and wince. A knocked over danger sign is on the side of the path along with many broken twigs and a set of footprints. * oh... hehe... that's where... *  
  
(S)  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
(S)  
  
**************************************************  
  
Don't you hate these things?  
  
::evil laughter::  
  
MUWHAHAH-  
  
::hacking coughs interrupt  
  
the laughter::  
  
::pats own back and tries to stop::  
  
need ::cough:: a glass ::cough, cough::  
  
of water. ::cough, cough, cough::  
  
While I search for water you answer that Question Of The Chapter, or just review... I'm getting to the point where I dun care about flames so flame away, just uhh... don't get TOO harsh.  
  
Buh-bye  
  
~*~ Cara ~*~ 


	4. Cherubimon's Wrath

DISCLAIMER:  
  
I DO NOT own Digimon!!! Nor do I own Avril or ANY of the other songs I will be using. BUT, I DO own the Flying Monkeys with Toy Hammers!!! MUWHAHAHAHA Review or I'll send my flying minions after you!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Q . O . C:  
  
CONGRATULATIONS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR SOLVING THE QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
Mimi (Well... You sort of solved it! XDDD )  
  
Laura-Chan  
  
Magician-Girl-Of-Darkness  
  
New one:  
  
No additional Q.O.C today!!  
  
REVIEW RESPONES:  
  
Cloaked fox:  
  
::smiles at you and says in an even, emotionless tone:: ( Read number Three for Magician-Girl-Of-Darkness for further Information/insult/pride wounding/announcing idiocy/... you get the picture.) Sorry but this is "MY" fan fiction. You see the word MY? Do you know why it's capitalized? I'll tell you:  
  
It's capitalized to emphasize to you the fact that this is "MY" fan fic. Which means that you have no right to flame me telling me what "SHOULD" happen in my fic. You have no right to throw your words and weight around as if you own everything.  
  
Thank God that you don't, because with your attitude the world would be in ruins. :: Smiles sweetly and continues in her even tone:: Thank you for reviewing! ... Oh and you spelled love wrong ^_^  
  
Issa - Elven Maid:  
  
NOOOO!! ::chases after Kouji desperately:: DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!!! If you take him away how can I write a chapter with him huh? How?!?!?!? HMMM?!?!? ANSWER ME THAT!!  
  
Magician-Girl-Of-Darkness:  
  
One- I said that it was lavender you idiot I am simply calling it pink because "lavender" would mess up the plot. (I'm really sorry everyone, I kinda lied on that... You won't hurt me right? :: holds up hands in a defensive gesture:: )  
  
Two- Did you fail Grammar or something? You are asking me, and I quote, "What grade is you in?" End quote. Surely if you had passed Grammar you would know that the proper phrasing of that question is " What grade ARE you in?" I personally think that you are a little boy; about 8 who wears "Lavender" fluffy dresses and hopes to be a ballerina. I am sorry if this offends you, I am just telling my opinion while thoroughly upset. ^_^  
  
Three- (If you are pissed I suggest you not continue it will make you even MORE upset. However, Four and Five are good things! ^_^) This is MY story, which means that, for the sake of the plot, if I don't want Koji to be able to find Duskmon then he won't. I know about the bond between twins, Koji however, doesn't which means all he knows is that he has a weird "feeling" telling him to go in the opposite direction of Zoe. He doesn't KNOW that that is the location of Duskmon. Therefore, he went after Zoe.  
  
Please do not review/flame on such matters without understanding that.  
  
Four- I'm happy that you like it! I hope you are not too upset with me but I found the entire section above offensive.  
  
Five- Thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer:  
  
::Pats back:: That's okay, lots of people don't. ::Comforts:: U.U  
  
Tigermoon:  
  
Lol Yes that was MEANT to be a cliffhanger. ^_^  
  
Chibi:  
  
::gives tissue to wipe away sweat drop::  
  
^_^ Glad ya like it!  
  
PhibbiKitty:  
  
O_O!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!  
  
::Hides::  
  
::Updates so she dun get hurt::  
  
Mimi:  
  
Err... Close enough!! Lol ^_^  
  
GemmaniGirl & S. Sting:  
  
Thanks, and I updated so dun worry about it! ^_^  
  
Peace:  
  
Sorry but Writer's Block is beginning to take hold of me; the chapters might in fact get shorter.  
  
The reviews actually took 7 and 1/3 pages!! O_O!!!!! Keep them coming!!  
  
DEDICATIONS:  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Cloaked Fox for reviewing almost all of my chapters so far. Even if they are flames!  
  
Key:  
  
*Thoughts *  
  
~Memories~  
  
(Character's name) - Their POV  
  
(XXXXX) - No POV  
  
$Song$ - Song lyrics- I DO NOT own them!!!!  
  
(A/N: ) You guys know what this means... and for the really stupid people: Author's Note  
  
NEW IDEA:  
  
I have decided that this shall not be "just" an "I'm With You" songfic. In fact, once I finish this song, it will be a whole bunch of songs put together. So if you have a song request that you would like to see in this fic E-mail me at Carapheonix@aol.com or at Cara_Pheonix@yahoo.com with the song title, the artist, and the lyrics. I will then post three of them at random and ask which one everyone would like and you would vote. Thank you and have a nice day!  
  
STORY:  
  
Here ya are...  
  
********************************  
  
I'm With You  
  
Cherubimon's Wrath  
  
(Zoe)  
  
I sat there in shock, I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open, as the Goblimon splinted (A/N: is that what it's called?) my ankle. Then I gasped out in pain as, once again, I bit my lip until it bled. "You is Chosen One. You musts follows me." The Goblimon's accent was weird, and he spoke in a hushed whisper as if scared someone would find us.  
  
$ Is anybody here I know $  
  
$ 'Cause nothing's going right $  
  
I was confused and it must've showed on my facial expression because he smiled goofily and explained, " the Master be looking for you. He means's to hurts you. You no be hurt if me protect you!" He was smiling so hard as he said this that his eyes were closed, still speaking in the hushed whisper and I was caught between trying to hear and trying to comprehend.  
  
$ And everything's a mess $  
  
$ And no one likes to be alone $  
  
Finally the words sunk in and my eyes widened, I could feel the color draining from my face and I half expected to pass out, but I managed to squeak out my fear, "Duskmon?" He nodded and I swallowed.  
  
I couldn't take him on with just this guys help. I REALLY needed my friends. But I didn't know where they were and the meeting place was across the now-destroyed bridge.  
  
$ Isn't anyone trying to find me? $  
  
$ Won't somebody come take me home? $  
  
I mentally kicked myself for getting my foot stuck in the bridge and then I looked up to see Goblimon's hand outstretched towards me. I took it and he supported me while we hobbled down a dark path, the ground in front of us almost so dark that we couldn't see... almost.  
  
$ It's a damn cold night $  
  
$ Trying to figure out this life $  
  
He guided me fine until he whacked the right half of my body against a tree. "OWW!!" I glared at him and he gave me a sheepish grin. "Sorry!" Then we continued, me glaring at the trees the whole time, just daring them to whack into me...  
  
(Cherubimon)  
  
(Is that how you spell it?)  
  
I had another of my followers shadowing the girl and I nearly destroyed my lair when I saw the Goblimon helping her. " THAT WHELP!! I NEED HER DEAD!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS DISOBEIDENCE!!"  
  
I was growling now, I could feel it, but my anger was so deep I couldn't help it. "Dark Angewoman!" My voice echoed at least three times off the walls before she answered, her voice soft yet cruel, "Yes Master?" I smiled, she would do.  
  
*************************************  
  
MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... too bad this can't be a cliffhanger huh...  
  
REMEMBER REVIEW OR I'LL SEND MY FLYING MONKEYS WITH TOY HAMMERS AFTER YOU!!!  
  
MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~*~ Cara ~*~ 


	5. The Prophecy

DISCLAIMER:  
  
I DO NOT own Digimon!!! Nor do I own Avril or ANY of the other songs I will be using. BUT, I DO own the Flying Monkeys with Toy Hammers!!! MUWHAHAHAHA Review or I'll send my flying minions after you!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DEDICATIONS:  
  
This chapter is dedicated to:  
  
Dragons star  
  
KEY:  
  
*Thoughts *  
  
~Memories~  
  
(Character's name) - Their POV  
  
(XXXXX) - No POV  
  
$Song$ - Song lyrics- I DO NOT own them!!!!  
  
(A/N: ) You guys know what this means... and for the really stupid people: Author's Note  
  
STORY:  
  
... Do I even have to say it?  
  
****************************  
  
I'm With You  
  
The Prophecy  
  
(TOMMIE)  
  
I was really scared now. I was at the meeting place, but no one else was. The thunder was scaring me. I bit my lip trying hard not to show my fear. A whimper escaped me and I immediately released my lip; after all, it wasn't doing me much good.  
  
$ Won't you take me by the hand $  
  
$ Take me somewhere new $  
  
I sat in the cave, my knees up to my chest, my arms locked around them. Then I heard a rustling of the bushes outside the cave. "Execute," I whispered so I didn't alert something to my presence if it didn't already know, my D-Tector flew into my hand, and I quickly transformed, my voice still a whisper, "Spirit Evolution!"  
  
$ I don't know who you are but I... $  
  
$ I'm With You $  
  
$ I'm With You $  
  
In my Digimon form I felt better, stronger. I was just about to freeze the bush when Bokomon and Neemon popped out, as soon as they saw me they held up there hands in a gesture of surrender. I backed down immediately, and lead them into the cave where we sat by the small fire that I had created by watching JP all this time.  
  
$ Why is everything so confusing? $  
  
$ Maybe I'm just out of my mind $  
  
"Do you know where the others are Bokomon?" I had a bad feeling that his answer was no. My fears were confirmed when he nodded his head, my own head bowed then. I sighed and Bokomon quickly tries to reassure me, " don't worry Tommie! I'm sure they're just fine. Perhaps they found Kouji and are leading him back here." It was said encouragingly as if they would be alright, but I didn't fully believe it. Knowing that I would worry them if I didn't, I quickly put on a half smile. "Yeah and they have Spirits! They're fine." I surprised myself when my voice didn't falter, but Bokomon nodding and pulling out his book, awarded my little act. "That's right! See," he pointed to a page in the book that showed all of us in our spirit forms, the one he had recently drawn. " It says right here ' the legendary warriors are powerful. So powerful that it is believed by some-' (::cough:: ) ' Digimon that they are invincible!'" I could tell he skipped a word, and as he closed the book nodding his head, I repeated the probable word in my head.  
  
* Stupid... by some stupid Digimon... *  
  
$ Yeah, Yeah... $  
  
(GOBLIMON)  
  
I took The Chosen One to the Scared Ground nearby and showed her the book on the table. It was written is the digi-tongue so I read it to her:  
  
" 'The land shall be threatened by darkness.  
  
It is then that The Chosen One shall come.  
  
Then The Brother Of Darkness shall die,'"  
  
I stopped and looked over at her, her eyes were slightly wide in confusion, obviously trying to find out who 'The Brother Of Darkness' was, and so I quickly continued.  
  
" ' It is then that The Winged One will receive her true power  
  
She shall destroy The Darkness and bring Light.' "  
  
Once I finished the passage I looked up at her, she was staring at me, her mouth open as if she wanted to say something. I bowed to her and, still bowed over, handed the book to her, my hands level with my head.  
  
$ It's a damn cold night $  
  
$ Trying to figure out this life $  
  
She took the book, and I stood watching her as she, in shock, looked at the picture beside the un-translated passage. I looked at it too. It was a picture of a woman Digimon. She had clear-colored wings and she had a visor looking thing in front of her eyes. Her hands were at her chest where little tornadoes were spinning there.  
  
I heard her whisper softly, " Kazemon..." I looked from her to the book then I cleared my throat softly. "Winged One, mesa needs to asks yous ifs yous knows about The Brother Of Darkness." She shook her head and softly replied, "No, I don't. Could you tell me?" She looked at me with such hope that for a moment I wanted to, but I remembered at the last moment that I couldn't.  
  
I firmly shook my head, " I canna tell yous Mistress. It'll upset the Prophecy and then not'ing will happens as it is supposeds tos." I saw the disappointment in her eyes and I walked over to her and held out my hand, we had to go now. "Mesa get bad feeling Miss, wesa need to go now." I nodded once and she smiled, "Thank you Goblimon, and please call me Zoe. Oh, no bowing."  
  
$ Won't you take me by the hand $  
  
$ Take me somewhere new $  
  
She took my hand and I half carried her out of the small shrine and past the Sacred Grounds. Not noticing the figure flying high into the air behind us.  
  
(DARK ANGEWOMAN)  
  
I smirked as I followed them, I would attack soon enough, but first I wanted to play with them. I let out a soft chuckle that no one but me could hear as I continued to follow them to the Goblimon's village. *This will be, as the humans say, 'a piece of cake!' *  
  
$ I don't know who you are but I... $  
  
$ I'm With You $  
  
$ I'm With You $  
  
$ I'm With You $  
  
***************************************  
  
Avril Lavigne's song "I'm With You" Is now done, send a song that you think would be best to one of the E-mail addresses listed in Chapter Four.  
  
Hmmm? Well? What do you think? ANSWER!!! Lol just kidding, no rush...  
  
::twiddles thumbs::  
  
.  
  
.  
  
REVIEW DANGIT!!!  
  
...  
  
Sorry, me got carried away. XDDD  
  
Errr... question:  
  
How do you bold/italic/underline something in the story?  
  
Errr... an answer would be nice! But you don't get another chapter for it though... But you do get to have a flying monkey with a toy hammer! ^_^  
  
~*~ Cara ~*~ 


End file.
